


As The Hand Strikes Twelve: Eren x Levi

by xaiya



Category: Attack Attack!, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:18:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4435187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xaiya/pseuds/xaiya





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

**Disclaimer:I do not own the characters in this story. The idea of the story came from a movie, but I changed it to be my own. For more information on this, feel free to contact me via message or review.**

**The following content is for mature audiences. The relationship is boy x boy.**

**If you are okay with the warning above, please proceed and enjoy.**

* * *

"Hmm..." Levi grumbled softly as he rose from his peaceful slumber. His eyes opened slowly and he turned his head to see a fully awakened Eren at his bedside. He stared for a moment, confused, but shook his head slightly as he lengthened his body in a deep stretch. He raised his arm, but stopped unwillingly at the sudden pain jolting through his arm at the wrist. His eyes widened profoundly and he glared at Eren, who seemed to be unaware of his consciousness.  
"What is this?" His voice was calm, yet filled with anger.  
"Heichou!" Eren fell back in shock.  
"Answer me you spoiled brat. What am I doing tied up like this? Where are we? I don't recognise this room at all."

Eren traced Levi's body with his eyes, once again taking note of the black belts restraining his arms and legs, each connected to a different end post on the bed.

"I'm just as confused as you are! I woke up here, too..."  
"Why are my arms and legs spread apart? Get me out of this."  
"I... I can't."  
"And why not?" Levi's eyes narrowed.

Eren stood and turned his back to Levi, revealing his arms bound behind him.

Levi sighed. "What are we going to do now?"  
"Maybe there's a way out of here."  
"How? I'm restrained to a bed, Eren. You get to move about freely, so of course there's a way for you."  
"Ah... I suppose..." Eren looked around the room for answers, but all he could find in the room was the bed Levi laid on and a TV. "That's it!"  
"What's it? Come on, spit it out."  
"Why would there be a TV in here if nothing else?"

Eren walked to the television and stared into the screen.

"I don't see a power switch..."  
"I don't think watching your little kid cartoons is going to help us."

The television switched on, flashing bright into Eren's eyes, and began rapidly changing channels.

"Eren! Stop that."  
"I'm not doing anything!"

**"Hello Levi! Eren!"**  A beautiful young girl appeared on the screen and spoke in excitement.

"!"

**"By now, you are probably wondering why you have been restrained in this room. It's simple, really. No harm is intended to either of you if you follow my orders."** She giggled softly.

"Orders?"

**"I am conducting a very important experiment, but sadly I am lacking one thing. I need chemicals from both your bodies that are produced during... Wait for it... sexual arousal! If you are to leave this place, you are going to have work for it. You have two options: Pleasure each other to give me the chemicals I need... Or don't... And die a slow, painful death. The choice is yours, but decide quickly. You have until the hand strikes twelve. If you are to choose to help with my experiment, I have injected a tube into your bodies that will absorb the chemical I require and I will then release you. This same tube will release a slow acting poison if you allow the clock to decide your fate. Once this message ends, the clock will start. Your progress will be measured on the screen as well. Good luck!"**

The clock started counting down and the progress bar read "0%"

"What? Heichou!"

Eren ran to Levi's side in a panic.

"What are we... I..."  
"Don't touch me." His voice was stern as he stared up to the ceiling.  
"How are we going to escape this place?"  
"Do you think I need you for pleasure? Sick people. I can get out of here on my own... Just as soon as I get out of these restraints."  
"There's some kind of device on these... It looks electronic." Eren noticed.  
"Hmm? Well press a button or something then."  
"I... Okay..."

Eren fumbled with the locking device, finding a small, silver button on the back of it. He pressed it, jumping back in shock as an electric current shot through the belt and into Levi's body.

"Ah!" Levi shouted, attempting to curl up in pain. "You... What did you..."  
"I just pressed the button like you said!"  
"You had to press that one?"  
"Don't yell at me! It's the only one there is!"  
"Damn you, Eren. Do something. Get me out of this now."  
"Aren't you listening?! I can't do anything!"  
"Figure something out, brat."  
"And then what? The only way out is to..."  
"That ISN'T happening. This is all some sick girl's fantasy. There has to be another way out."  
"But there aren't any doors or noticeable switches anywhere... The walls appear to be quite sturdy as well."  
"You... Look for a way out."

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Heichou!" Eren's voice was drawn out in a whine. "I can't find anything!"  
"An hour has already gone by... Try harder."  
Eren sighed. "No."  
"What?"  
"This is a waste of time. There's no way out of here and there's no way to get my arms free even if I found a way. It's hopeless."  
"Do you really just want to rot in this room? What about your friends? You'd really be okay dying this way without your friends ever knowing?"  
"I didn't say that!"  
"Then what ARE you saying?"

Eren walked to Levi's bedside and sat on the mattress. He reached out and rested his hand on Levi's shoulder; his eyes desperate and afraid.

"I don't want to die in here... I can't die here. I have to see the outside world. Until then, there's no way I'm going to give in. The girl on the screen told us how to get out of here. We already wasted an hour and the clock is still ticking. I say-"  
"Who cares what you say, Eren. Keep looking."  
"I say we do as she asked and get out of here!"  
"I'm not going to allow that."  
"I don't need your permission when our lives are on the line... The lives of others. If we die here, who will fight the titans and save humanity? The world needs you, Levi, and they need you alive."  
"I won't let you do this."  
"You can't stop me."

Eren climbed on top of Levi with a look of determination and began to lean toward his captain. He lost his balance and fell face first into the smaller man's chest.

"If you're going to attempt to pleasure me, don't be so hasty, Eren."  
"I- I don't have my arms to work with! I..." His face turned a bright pink as he looked away in embarrassment.  
Levi sighed. "Are you going to do this or what?"  
"Wha-... You're allowing me to..."  
"Hurry before I change my mind."

Eren wiggled his way up to meet Levi's eyes. He took a breath and closed his eyes.  
 _I can't believe I get to... Levi is allowing me..._  
His lips brushed lightly against Levi's and he was struck with awe by the touch of soft, gentle lips on his own.  
He placed delicate kisses along Levi's bottom lip and bit softly at the skin, sending a tingling sensation down Levi's spine.

The progress bar went up 1%.

He pulled Levi's lip with his teeth, watching him react, and tapped lightly with his tongue to ask for permission to enter.  
Levi parted his lips just enough to enclose Eren's in a passionate kiss before tracing the tip of his tongue along his lover's.  
He explored Eren's mouth, teaching him as they danced deep within a world being created by lust.  
Eren broke the kiss, breathing desire into Levi's lungs. He nuzzled his cheek and inhaled Levi's scent, sending his nose into an aromatic wonderland.

"I never knew you smelled so nice." He laughed softly, almost to himself.  
"You never got close enough."  
"Do you want me closer?"

Levi turned his head to the other side, exposing his neck unknowingly.

"Just... Hurry. Time is running out."

Eren traced the tip of his nose down Levi's chin to his collarbones, admiring every centimetre. His lips pressed to the warmth of Levi's neck and kissed their way around his sensitive skin. He licked up his neck and smiled when Levi's body mildly jerked away. It was barely noticeable, but encouraging to Eren.

"What is it?" Levi glared.  
"Hmm?"  
"I can feel you smiling."  
"I'm just... fascinated... By your body. You haven't been touched in a while, have you?"

He didn't wait for the answer. He nibbled gently along Levi's collarbones until his shirt became an issue.

"If she wanted us to pleasure each other, she could have at least removed our clothing..."  
"Eren... I don't believe I want to be tied to a bed without clothes one. You may be into that stuff, but I'm not."  
"Who said I was? Just... This is going to get difficult."

Eren wiggled his way down Levi's body, gripped the bottom of his shirt with his teeth, and began to pull.

"It's not working... Lift up some."  
"I don't think I can. You're on top of me."  
"But I'm on your lower half!" Eren argued.  
"Figure it out."  
"You're so difficult." He sighed.

He slipped his head under Levi's shirt, surprising him.

"Wha- Ahh..."  
"I figured it out." He smirked as he exhaled. His hot breath brushed over Levi's icy chest, stunning him.

He took Levi's nipple into his mouth and sucked tenderly. His tongue circled the area and Levi's chest rose in pleasure. Kissing his way to the other side of Levi's body, he nipped at the other nipple and observed the reaction.

"Stop teasing!" Levi shouted, losing his composure.

Eren took his time releasing Levi's nipple from his lips, leaving a firm kiss before moving down his toned stomach.  
 _If only my hands were free... I want to feel his body... To caress every inch of it.  
_ He reached Levi's hipbones and stopped.

"Why'd you stop?" Levi's breath was heavy.  
"I need to... Uhm..."

Eren stood and tried to step out of his jeans, but failed.

"Can you move your hands at all?"  
"A little... Why?"  
"I need you to unbutton my jeans and maybe help take them off."  
"I... Come here."

Eren stood on the tips of his toes and pressed against Levi's hand as he fumbled with the button on his jeans.

"Almost... There."  
"Can you..."

He tried pulling the jeans down, but his movements were restricted.

"I can't."

Eren stood on the bottom of his jeans on his left side and pulled them down past his hips. Levi watched closely, his eyes glowing with admiration. Soon, Eren kicked the jeans to the floor; his boxers barely covering his hips. He climbed on Levi and fell again, this time with his head between his legs. He scooted himself backward until his face was at Levi's hips, leaving his erection to press against Levi's face.

"I... Sorry... I can't really lift my hips..." He explained.  
"Just... Do it already."

Eren used his teeth to unfasten Levi's jeans, pulling the zipper down as well. His face rubbed against Levi's body as he tugged at the jeans, eventually forcing them down to his knees.  
Levi nuzzled lightly into Eren, who sighed softly. He pulled down his boxers and stared nervously at Levi's bared member. He looked away, curious, yet frightened.

"What's wrong?"  
"I... I've never done something like this before."  
Levi couldn't help but smile. "That woman had to use a virgin for this task? I suppose virgins will secrete more of that chemical than someone more skilled, but..."  
"Hey! Who said I'm a virgin! I just... haven't touched a man before..."  
"Eren..." Levi spoke with doubt. "There's nothing wrong with being a virgin."  
"I... What do I..." He blushed a deep red. "T-teach me..."  
 _Eren sounds so desperate... So... There are many things I'd love to teach you about your body and mine right now... But I can't in this position.  
_ "Use your mouth on me."

Eren took a deep breath and calmed his mind. He started from the bottom and licked his way up to the tip shyly. His tongue danced lightly over his subject and he heard a gasp.

"Like this?"  
"Take me into your mouth."

Eren's mouth closed around him and Levi began to thrust himself inside. Eren's eye's widened, but his head soon followed as he descended downward, taking in more and more each time. Levi moaned as Eren took him deeper and sucked his way back up. He tempted him with a flick of his tongue and teasingly circled his member before, finally, taking all of him. Levi's body tensed; his knees bending as much as allowed and his body twisting slightly.

The progress bar continued to rise until hitting 50%, when Levi released his pleasure into Eren's mouth and onto his chin with a groan that craved Eren's body.

"How was that?" Eren spoke after swallowing the fruit of his labour.  
Levi caught his breath and muttered his wishes to Eren.  
"What?" Eren turned himself around and faced Levi.  
"I want you inside of me." He clenched his fists and arched his back as he imagined Eren's body pounding into his. "I've never let someone touch me that way before... But I want you to enter my body." He bit his lip and closed his eyes. "And when we get out of here... I'm going to take yours."

Eren was in shock. He positioned himself in front of Levi, who raised his hips. He pressed himself to the small man, attempting to work his way into him.

"Just be careful. I've never done this before."

Eren soon penetrated his captain, easing himself inside.  
Levi gasped at the feeling of fullness and looked away as if to distract himself.

"Does it hurt?"  
"A bit... But it's okay."

He pulled himself away and thrust back inside, starting off slowly. Levi squirmed beneath him. He picked up the pace as he learned his movements and Levi's face contorted in ecstasy. Eren's length massaged deep within Levi and an overwhelming sensation built inside their bodies until they were nearly overflowing with desire. Levi's fingers longed to tangle in Eren's dark hair, or to grip anything in reach. To sink his nails in Eren's back and to pull him close. His voice slipped his lips and he moaned Eren's name as his hips moved to accommodate Eren's. His body tingled and pleasure shot through his limbs. He released on his stomach; Eren releasing inside.  
The two gasped for air, still feeling the rush in their bodies.

**"Congratulations! You have filled the progress metre to 100%! Your restraints will now be unlocked and the secret door will open. Thank you for your contribution!"**

The belts popped open and the two freed their limbs with a sigh of relief.

"I'm not waiting." Levi shoved Eren onto the bed and pulled their shirts off. "Your body is mine now." He thrust himself inside and Eren shrieked.  
"H-Heichou! Ngh! Maybe we should w- wai... ah!"

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed. Please review.** _


End file.
